


Finding Home

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Hey guys, hope you are still enjoying this story.I'm hoping to finish some stories off in the next week or so. So keep an eye out for updates.Feel free to send me ideas and I'll try my best at getting them up.I have a few I'm working on now.





	1. Chapter One

Gwen was anxiously chewing at her fingernails. This was the first time her boys was going to meet Blake as her boyfriend. Gwen was nervous, not of the meeting but for what this meant for their relationship. They had been together for six months and Blake had met the boys a few times but today was the day they were going to tell the boys they were dating.

Blake had suggested he met them at the park. He’d come with Betty and then they could talk for a bit and let the boys feel comfortable. So here she was sat on a park bench waiting for her cowboy to come.  

Gwen was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Apollo shout _doggy_. Lately all three of her boys had grown an obsession with the four legged creatures. When Gwen looked up to where Apollo was pointing from his spot in the sand pit Gwen immediately recognised the black and tan pup. Her tall owner not far behind. As Blake neared the sandpit he let go of Betty’s lead and watched as she ran straight up to Gwen. Her head head-butting Gwen’s thigh as she begged for attention.

Blake loved the way Gwen immediately ran her fingers through the dogs fur, and paid special attention to the backs of her ears, while she talked in a baby voice. By the time Blake got to Gwen Apollo had come to stroke Betty followed by King and Zuma. Blake laughed as Betty enjoyed all of the attention.

Blake took a seat next to Gwen and took his chance to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

“So boys, Blake and I were thinking we could get some pizza and head back to our house and play some games. What do you think?” Gwen asked, her voice slightly rushed.

“Yeah that sounds great mom!” King shouted.

“Can Betty come?” Zuma asked, his hands rubbing over Betty’s belly.

“Of course she can.” Gwen said smiling back at her baby.

Apollo didn’t say anything. He was laid on his back with his legs in the air and arms above his chest with his tongue sticking out. Gwen laughed as he imitated Betty. Pulling her phone, she took a quick snap of her boys and Betty before taking a selfie with Blake. One to add to their ever-growing collection.

Blake followed the clan to the car. Blake couldn’t help but laugh when Apollo started shouting for Blake to buckle him in. A feeling of proudness wash over him as he looked at the contraption and back at Gwen who had a smirk on her face. Blake finally pieced it together and Apollo was safely buckled in.

When Blake turned around he was astounded to see Gwen holding Betty in her arms, similar to how she holds Apollo. Betty’s head hung over Gwen’s shoulder, most likely licking Gwen’s neck given the little shivers she’s doing.

Blake moves aside and watches as Gwen lowers betty in with the boys. Immediately they all fuss over her which makes Blake’s heart melt.

Gwen gets in the car followed by Blake and begins the drive to the pizzeria. The boys are in their own world so Blake takes a moment to have an adult conversation with Gwen.

“I remember when you flinched any time Betty went near you.” Blake said.

“Well she grew on me” Gwen replied, her eyes still on the road.

“Lots of things have grown on you. Camo, my plaid shirts, Betty. Me”

Gwen briefly looked at him as he mentioned himself.

“I admit I like adapting to your life style. Are you saying you don’t want me in your shirts anymore?” Gwen replied with a smirk tugging at her lips.

“I’m definitely not saying that. I like you out of them… early hours of the morning”

Gwen’s hand slapped down onto Blake’s jean clad thigh making him jump. He got the message. He was pushing it with the kids in the car.

Blake spent the rest of the ten-minute drive smirking; while Gwen’s cheeks kept a constant pink. When they pulled up Gwen left Blake with the boys as she went and ordered the food. Wow.

“Blakeee how old’s Betty?” Apollo asked.

“She’s about eight bud.” Blake replied, turning to face the toddler.

“Can she play outside with me when we get home?” Apollo asked, his hand planted firmly in her fur.

“I don’t see why not. We’ll have to double check with you mama first though” Blake replied.

When Gwen came back with two pizza boxes and  a bottle of pop Blake opened the door to help her. Before he could climb out Gwen had put the boxes and bottle on his legs. The smell of melted cheese making his mouth salivate.

“So I have my food what are you guys eating?” Blake joked.

The car erupted with laughter.

Finally getting home Blake followed the boys into the house. Of course he’s been here before and even with the boys here he’d come round but the weight of the conversation he was going to be having with them made all the nerves come to life at once.

Blake was used to sitting on the couch with his food and digging in straight away, but in Gwen’s house he knew things were done differently. The pizza was in the centre of the table and everyone had a drink. Blake watched as Gwen filled a beaker with some juice for Apollo while, Blake poured the older boys a glass of Coca-Cola. Apollo’s eyes got glossy with jealousy until Blake handed Gwen a glass of Coca-Cola and took the juice that she had poured for herself.

“Me and my buddy don’t need extra sugar do we ‘Pollo?” Blake asked.

Apollo nodded and started drinking his juice not complaining that he had something different from his brothers. Because Blake had it too. Gwen quietly mimed _thank you_ to him before linking hands. Blake hadn’t said grace since he was a young boy and his mom would smack his hands away from the food if he tried to eat without saying it. But since he’d been eating at Gwen’s he didn’t mind the delay in food. It was worth it to feel that electric zing spread through his body at their touch.

Everyone was full, the pizza demolished and every was in a happy sated place. It was time to tell the boys. Blake could see it in Gwen’s eyes.

“Boys. Me and Blake have something to tell you.” Gwen began.

“Then can we go play?” Zuma asked.

“Yes baby” Gwen replied with a small giggle.

“So Blake and I have been seeing each other for a few months and we have decided to start dating. I know this may be hard for you but he’s not here to replace your dad.” Gwen paused.

“He’s here to make you happy. Right mommy?” King interrupted her.

“Yes and you boys too. I want to be your friend, just another person you can talk to.” Blake said smiling at both older boys.

“That’s okay. Can we go play now?” King replied.

Gwen and Blake were a bit flabbergasted by their reactions. They were expecting lots of questions. Gwen thought they would probably wait until Blake had gone so she let them go play. Taking Apollo out of his high chair and standing him on the floor. He immediately rushed after Betty desperate to play.

“He really likes that dog” Gwen said watching from the kitchen window.

“She really loves those boys. She’s probably missed having kids to play with. Only time she did was when my niece and nephew are around. I have a feeling that’s going to change soon.” Blake replied wrapping his arms around Gwen’s waist. Joining her in watching the boys.

“If they start asking for a dog we are keeping betty here” Gwen joked.

“Wherever she is, is where I am. So if that means I get to be here more that’s fine with me.” Blake tease.

Gwen turned around in Blake’s arms, just one of his strong arms could reach all the way around her waist, it sent chills through Gwen, knowing he had a lot of strength, but with her he was like a delicate butterfly.

Reaching up onto her toes Gwen brushed her lips with Blake’s feeling the dryness of them, before darting her tongue across them, giving them the much needed hydration. When she pulled away Gwen blushed, her eyes quickly looking at the floor.

“You’re not as innocent as you make out” Blake said, pulling Gwen’s body against hers.

“I never said I was innocent. You assumed” Gwen teased.

Blake could feel his body reacting to Gwen’s words and given the boys could come in at any moment He thought it was best if created some space.

“I’m going to go check on my dog and the boys.” Blake said pushing away from the counter.

Gwen watched as Blake stepped outside and Betty charged at him followed by a herd of boys. All four jumped on him, forcing his body to crash into the ground. Gwen loved the fact that all four of her boys had smiles ruling their faces. She couldn’t help but think about her boys having Blake’s dimples and bright blue eyes.  Pushing the thought out of her mind Gwen decided to get the living room ready for a movie. Knowing today was a special day she wanted the movie night to be special too.

When Gwen had finally finished moving the furniture she went back to the kitchen, sorting out the snacks. Finally, everything was ready Gwen bellowed for the boys. They met her on the porch, their faces a sweaty mess and their clothes covered in grass stains and mud. Gwen laughed as Blake came closer. He had matching stains and mud all over his clothes.

“Okay boys go shower and change then movie night can begin.” Gwen instructed.

All three of the boys ran upstairs. Gwen took Blake’s hand and led him upstairs too, and into her room. She pushed him towards the en suit and leant inside the shower, to turn the hot water on. She didn’t expect Blake to push her into the shower. Both fully dressed, the hot water streaming down their bodies as his lips tasted hers.

When they eventually pulled away for air, they both had goofy grins on their faces. Gwen grabbed hold of Blake’s shirt, the material in each of her hands, instinctively Blake lowered his lips to Gwen’s. Not noticing her small fingers, undoing his buttons. Once she had managed to open the front of his plaid shirt, her hands skimmed around his waist before meeting again on his back. Blake’s kiss got slightly rougher at the intimacy they were sharing. He slowly pulled away, and looked down at Gwen’s body, the clothes doing very little to hide her. The wet material hugging her body tightly.

Without a word Blake’s hands took the hem of Gwen’s tee, the white material slowly climbing up her body. When Blake neared her chest Gwen automatically lifted her arms like a child would. The material quickly leaving her body. Blake took the time to remove his shirt. Pausing to admire Gwen. While he was in his distracted state, Gwen moved her hand to Blake’s belt, taking her time with unbuckling it and then slowly pulling it through his belt loops, while biting her lip. She had just dropped the belt on the floor when Blake’s lips crashed back onto hers. Gwen melted into his heat.

“Mommy?” Came a small voice from behind the door.

Gwen and Blake froze.

“Yeah baby? I’ll be out in a minute.” Gwen called to Apollo.

“King got shampoo in my eyes” Apollo replied, his voice laced with upset.

“Okay baby. I  told him not to wash your hair.”

Gwen pulled away from Blake and grabbed the closest towel. When she opened the door, Apollo was stood bang in front naked from head to toe, his usually curly hair flat and pushed back from his face. His eyes slightly red.

“Does it still hurt?”

Apollo nodded moving his small hand up to rub his eyes.

“Mommy you’re wet” Apollo said noticing his mom’s drenched clothes.

“I fell into the shower helping Blake.” Gwen explained sitting Apollo on the counter.

Carefully she wiped his eyes with a cool damp cloth. Once his eye was cleaned she took him into her bedroom. Leaving Blake to shower. By the time, he came out Apollo was sat on the bed staring at him while Gwen changed in the walk-in wardrobe.

“Gwen, do you have that shirt I left here?” Blake questioned.

All of a sudden, a shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms were thrown at him. Wow he slept here more than he realised.

Apollo noticed Blake’s pyjamas and started clapping.

“Yay Blakeee sleeping!” Apollo’s chanted.

Blake was frozen. He looked at Gwen before looking back at the ecstatic toddler. Before he could say no, Gwen spoke.

“Bubba, do you want Blake to sleep?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah! Blakeee sleep!”

Gwen looked up at Blake giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Then I guess I’m sleeping.” Blake said moving to get changed.

 

 


	2. Puppy Oh Puppy

Blake and Gwen took Apollo downstairs and got comfortable on the couches. They could hear King and Zuma stomping down the stairs like baby rhinos as they ran into the living room. The jumped into the pile of pillows Gwen had set up on the floor for them. Apollo was happy sitting between Gwen and Blake, and as much as Blake wanted to hold Gwen during this slightly romantic setting he was happy just to lay his arm on the back of the couch, his fingers stroking Gwen’s shoulder.

When everyone was settled and ready Gwen pressed play on the remote and Walt Disney’s castle appeared on the screen. King got up and turned the lights out saying it was ruining the ambiance (Gwen knows Danilo taught King that word because she can’t recall ever saying it before and the cowboy definitely doesn’t use words like that).  The family were watching _Rio_ and the boys’ laughter was contagious. Gwen was laughing more at her boys’ impressions than at the film and when Blake tried to imitate Blue, Gwen couldn’t breathe. And the comparisons he made between the characters and Adam had everyone in stitches.

Everyone was eating the snacks and getting hyped up on sugar, which Gwen realised wasn’t such a good idea. Especially when Blake escaped Apollo’s clutches and made everyone one of his famous hot chocolates. Blake helped Apollo to sip his hot chocolate, being cautious not t spill any one Gwen’s couch. When Apollo moved the cup from his face everyone burst out laughing at the whipped cream that had stuck to his face. Gwen giggled as she wiped it of his face using her hand. Blake found it weird seeing her so relaxed about mess. He knew she wasn’t OCD about it being clean but he at least expected her to get a cloth to wipe his face.

Blake knew he was falling deeper for Gwen especially since being formally introduced to the boys as her new boyfriend.

“Babe you’re staring at me again.” Gwen teased as Blake snapped out of his daydream.

“Sorry, you’re just so damn beautiful, it’s hard to take my eyes off you.”

Gwen’s cheeks flushed red as she turned to continue watching the movie.

When the film had finished the boys still had some pent-up energy so Blake offered to take them for a walk with Betty. They all jumped at the idea even Apollo who was trying his hardest not to let his eyes close and sleep overcome him. Blake chuckled before crouching down in front of the toddler.

“Buddy how about you stay her and protect your Mama and me and you will walk Betty tomorrow morning?”

“Okay” Apollo said nodding his head before pushing his face onto Gwen’s breasts and shutting his eyes.

Blake simply smiled at Apollo and Gwen before following the boys out of the house. King had hold of Betty’s lead and Zuma was leading the way as Betty sniffed around.

“Blake me and Zuma were talking and we are going to try and convince mom to get a dog.” King said as they began their walk.

“That’s going to be interesting to see” Blake responded.

“Yeah, if she has a dog it means when we leave and you can’t come around she won’t be on her own” Zuma chimed in.

“Yeah that’s true I know when I’m on my own I don’t feel as lonely with Betty cuddled up with me” Blake said watching his dog.

“Bedsides Apollo loves dogs too and I read that they can help with babies and like it would be Apollo’s best friend” King continued.

“And even if she says no we can still see Betty, right?” Zuma asked.

“Of course, she loves you guys” Blake agreed.

They walked all the way around the block and finally half an hour later the boys admitted defeat and sluggishly rounded the corner. The gate to Gwen’s house sat in front of them. The boys’ eyes lit up at the thought of their warm and comfy beds and knowing that Blake was going to be there in the morning meant they weren’t missing as much.

Before they could get through the gate Betty started whining and pulling at her lead. Blake, let it go knowing she wouldn’t go too far and everyone watched as she started digging at a bush.

Blake walked up to her and tried pulling her away knowing Gwen wouldn’t be too happy if Betty dug up her garden. And the boys definitely wouldn’t be able to persuade her to get them a dog. When Blake pulled her away Betty started barking and pulling to go back to the bushes.

Blake thought she had probably seen a bird or something; he knew his dog had a protective nature rather than a hunting one so Blake decide to check it out. He took hold of her collar and pulled her away from the bush. He handed the dog to King and made sure he had a firm grip on her collar before letting go. Betty immediately sat and watched as Blake went back to the bush.

He got down on his knees, not bothering about the mud that Betty had dug up and started ferreting in the bushes trying to find anything. When he had no look in the dark he pulled out his phone and switched on the torch app. He lit up the bush and apart from spiders he couldn’t see what Betty was searching for. He was just about to get up when he heard a quiet whining sound coming from under the bush. Definitely not a bird or a spider then. Blake moved his arm under the bush.

He gasped when he felt something soft and slightly fury trapped in some twigs. Gently Blake pulled the thing out from the bushes and gasped when he realised it was a puppy. Well this night just took a turn.

As soon as Blake stood back up with the puppy tucked safely in the crook of his arm Betty started jumping up causing King to let out a sharp yelp as his fingers turned red from the friction of Betty’s collar. She wasn’t trying to attack the puppy but she had a sense of determination.

Blake walked into the house followed by King, Zuma, and Betty. Gwen was just walking down the stairs no doubt from putting Apollo down since she had a baby monitor in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Blake. His bottoms were dirty and his head was bowed as he looked at the puppy.

“Mom Betty found a puppy!” King shouted excitedly.

 


	3. Vimto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are still enjoying this story.
> 
> I'm hoping to finish some stories off in the next week or so. So keep an eye out for updates.
> 
> Feel free to send me ideas and I'll try my best at getting them up.
> 
> I have a few I'm working on now.

“Mom, Betty found a puppy!” King shouted excitedly.

Gwen was frozen in place as she took in the scene in front of her. Her boyfriend who left the house clean and fresh was covered in soil and King was holding one of his hands like he was in pain. Betty was trying to climb up Blake’s leg and Blake was looking at her with big doe eyes.

“Where?” Gwen asked, slowly coming out of her shock.

“In the bushes near the end of the garden” Zuma chimed in.

“What do you think happened to the poor baby?” Gwen asked stepping closer to Blake to look at the baby puppy.

“Mama could have abandoned it thinking it wouldn’t live. Owner might not have wanted it. Usually they come in litters so I’m going to see if I can find anymore then run to the shop to get some milk supplement for it.” Blake replied taking Betty’s lead off the floor.

“Wait what are you going to do with the puppy?” Gwen asked.

“You are going to keep it warm until I get back” Blake replied covering the space between them.

“What?”

Blake didn’t reply he handed the puppy over to Gwen making sure she had a good hold of it before pecking her cheek and taking Betty outside.

Gwen turned and looked at her two boys and sighed.

“Suppose you two aren’t going to bed anytime soon?” Gwen asked.

Both boys looked at Gwen and shook their head.

“Fine, but you have to be quiet if Apollo wakes up he’ll never go back to sleep knowing there’s a puppy.”

Gwen led the boys to her room and asked King to grab one of Apollo’s spare blankets. The puppy was dithering in Gwen’s arms, fighting to stay warm. Gwen sat on the bed and made sure the puppy was warm and snuggly. King and Zuma sat on the bed with her, they both had their eyes glued on the puppy with giant smiles on their faces. Gwen looked at her boys and saw the smiles on their faces.

“What?” She asked sceptically.

“Well me and Zuma were going to ask you if we could get a puppy and then we found this one so it’s a sign.” King explained.

“King baby, I don’t think we can keep it. I don’t know what to do with new-born puppies. Babies yes but puppies no. Blake might know so he might take it with him or he might know someone who does”

Both the boys practically deflated in front of her as the words left her mouth. But it was true. The only way they could keep the dog would be having help from Blake but she couldn’t expect him to be at her beck and call for the next few weeks. Even if they are practically with each other all the time.

The boys sighed and turned their attention to the TV. Gwen knew she upset her boys but she wasn’t sure what would happen with Vimto. The puppy. _Don’t name it Gwen you’ll get attached_ she thought to herself.

An hour had passed and the puppy was getting restless. Gwen’s boys were flat-out on the bed. It seems Blake’s walk worked on the boys. Gone was their hyperactive attitudes. Gwen felt warm and content with her life and slowly felt her eyes shut.

When Blake walked into Gwen’s bedroom his eyes instantly landing on her smile. Her eyes were shut tight. Her chest was gently rising and falling. The boys were cuddled up close; their heads both facing the puppy that was snuggled up in the crook of Gwen’s arm. One of Apollo’s blankets wrapped around him keeping him warm.

Blake smiled at the scene. Managing to take a picture of the group, Blake slid his phone in his pocket and quietly walked over to Gwen. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered before revealing her chocolate orbs. Gwen looked at the clock quickly thinking it was morning but when she realised it was still night time she just looked up at Blake.

“I have the stuff downstairs” Blake whispered trying not to wake the boys up.

“O-Okay I’ll come down now.” Gwen replied trying to get off the bed without disturbing the boys.

Once the couple got to the kitchen Gwen noticed the bags on the table. Blake flicked the kettle on and got the cups ready to make drinks. Gwen headed towards living room taking one of the bags with her.

Blake joined her a few minutes later bringing in the other bag and two cups. The steam floating off them as he sat them on the coffee table. He turned his body towards Gwen and slowly pulled the blanket off the puppy, so not to startle it. Blake let his finger run down the pup’s back.

“I’ll get a bottle ready for it. I don’t know how long it’s been since it’s been fed.” Blake said taking the stuff he needed into the kitchen.

Gwen just continued to watch the puppy as Blake got the bottle ready. Her mind wandering back to what the boys said.  Blake startled her when he set the bottle down.

“They boys want to keep Vimto” Gwen said into the silence.

“Vimto?” Blake asked raising his eyebrow.

“I named him. I’m assuming it’s a him. But his names Vimto.” Gwen replied looking down at the sleeping puppy.

“And you’re telling me you don’t want to keep it?” Blake asked.

“I mean I do but I don’t know what to do with a puppy this young. I’d be like calling you all the time.”

“What about if I stayed here ‘till it gets a bit bigger?”

“What in my bed?” Gwen asked, a smirk gracing her face.

“Your bed or the couch. I’m sure Apollo would let me sleep in his crib.”

Gwen and Blake both started laughing at the idea of him curled up in Apollo’s bed.

Blake handed the bottle to Gwen and watched as she repositioned the puppy. He immediately started guzzling down the milk, his stomach growing with fulfilment as the bottle was nearly gone.

“If I stay I’ll help out with the boys. I want to get to know them better.” Blake said into the silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment below ?
> 
> Lou


End file.
